Continuation of Hear Us Rock
by Masaka Forever
Summary: So the world isn't going to end, what comes next.


***I DONT OWN GROJBAND, OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC. I JUST REALLY, REALLY LOVE ALL OF WHAT I HAVE HERE.***

This is a garage band fanfic and we're going to do the one where the world's going to be destroyed the episodes hear us rock 1 &amp; 2, Kinda Laney POV. Kinda not

After grojband went to go tell the mayor of the world is ending. Then how everything went to chaos Laney tried all day to figure out all day. how she could tell Corey what was in her heart? She had absoultly no idea since he was so oblivious. Laney's Thoughts-_Oh my god, how am I going to tell Cory. He's just so oblivious, how can I tell him thinking that I'm playing or I'm joking. My God, how am I going to tell them is driving me even more if the wall, and is the world really ending or is it not. This is just driving me insane I have to tell him no matter what, maybe I could just write him a note or something, but highly doubt it read it. Knowing him he'll be like oh words on the paper, but I don't want to read. Reading things are boring. I can start out with if you don't read this you're regret it, but I don't even think you would listen. Then he would just probably crumble it up and throw it away some where. God, I don't know what I'll do!_

Later

Making Nick Mallory think the world is ending so that Trina will believe it as well. Trina yelling about carpe diem and exploding into lyric writing.

(Sorry get off track for a moment, but I don't even remember what carpe diem means so I'm gonna look it up, **Carpe diem means the enjoyment of the pleasures of the moment without concern for the future)**

After the first song and people reacting to the song "if the world is ending"

All throughout the song "if the world is ending," Laney just thinking. _Oh my God, why can't I say anything to him, about me loving him. I'm such a coward._

Then the orbs appear talking about the main blue orb being a sore loser and this being their plan for revenge.After fighting with the orbs Laney's thought,_ that's just ridiculous so we're going to be getting ready for a battle on top of the meteor. Wow, I'm never going to get my feelings for Core out and we're gonna be dead. This sucks, even if we're gonna die soon I still can't fight my fears and tell him how I feel._

_My sight on this: Laney is really starting to feel scared like, oh my god is the world ending for real or can we save it? Can I get my feelings out to Corey. I really want to know if I can?_

When we're on the moon Laney is freaking out. What are we going to do without our instuments? How are we going to save the earth? _I don't know what's going to happen, I am really really scared._

Trina writes the second song. _Which she doesn't even know that all the time that they end up stealing the lyrics right out of her diary, God._

The final words being said, Laney "It's been a pleasure to rock it out with you, Core.

Then they rock out on top of the meteor, singing the song "I'm giving it all." Breaking the meteor, with the awesomeness of their music. Coming back down to Earth, being celebrated for heros. Core giving his monologue, "But there's other one things that are everything. A one thing so special, you'd die to save it and be lost without it and losing the one thing that's everything could leave you with nothing. A nothing so empty and cold, you can't even feel the wicked heat that's right beside you."

Every word hitting Laney like a brick, she wants what he is talking about. Core though woudn't understand even if it hit him like a ton of bricks. Laney wrote everything out on a piece of paper, describing her feeling pretty bluntly. Walking home home as she wrote she passed Corey's house on her way back home. She stopped in the garage putting the note in plain sight so Core could see it. Then she decided to leave before he comes back.

Laney got home about ten minutes later, being one of the longest nand most complicated days you could have let you pretty tired. Laney changed into her pjs and climbed into bed, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach for when Core would read her note. She was considering running back over their and tearing up the note. Since the world didn't end, but she decided that she couldn't take it any longer and needed to know no matter how much it might hurt. After a while she finally fell asleep, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be bad.

*To Corey's side to hear about the note*

I just finished my monologue, and saw Laney was going home. I just figure she was tired so I let her be. After a while, I decided to go home feeling pretty beat. As soon as I got to the garage, I saw a note left on the computer with my name on it in big bubble letters. I could tell it was from Laney, but what did she write to me that she couldn't just tell me herself.

*Laneys note-Whatever you think would be the best way of getting through to Corey*

After I read the note for the third time, I finally understand what Laney was trying to tell me all thoughs other times. I feel like such a jerk. I went up to my room, getting changed into my pjs. Thinking of anyway to make it up to Laney for being such a jerk throughout all of these events. Tossing and turning the whole night thinking about how I have wronged Laney. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I realized she was truly a girl.

After about an hour of thoughts running through my head I wrote a song of my own, I can't even believe that happened. Hurrying and writing it done before I forgot any of it, thats it this song is for Laney.

"Running Around In My Dreams" by Tyrone Wells

*Next Morning*

I got up super early, calling the twins over to practice the new song. The twins were tired and confused about practicing the song without Laney being there. When it started getting later into more of a normal time frame for practice. Laney showed up and was wondering what was going on, why the guys were here so early.

Corey saw Laney was here, "Hey Laney, I have something very important to tell you."

Laney thought Corey was going to mention soemthing about the note, but no such luck. Still surprised, Corey told her he wrote a song.

Corey has Laney sit on the Grojcouch and listen.

Corey starts off...

Yea...

It was one of those moments

When everything changes

She was, climbing out of a Chevrolet

On the passenger's side

I must've been staring

'cause when I caught her eye

It seemed like

I had been looking at her for all of my life

So I said

Why don't you come and go with me

Somehow I know, I've waited my whole life to see

You standing there with the wind in your hair

I'm as sure as a boy, could be

You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams

You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams

Hey...

Once in a lifetime does not happen again

So I, took a chance in a gamblers' game

Put my heart on the line

And maybe I'm crazy, but I'll never regret

What I said to a girl I knew, before we even met

And I said,

Why don't you come and go with me

Somehow I know, I've waited my whole life to see

You standing there with the wind in your hair

I'm as sure as a boy, could be

You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams

You are the girl that's been running around in my...

Hey, I finally found you

I've been dreaming about you, yea..

You are the girl that's been running around in my...

Hey, I finally found you

I've been dreaming about you

You are the girl that's been running around in my...

Why don't you come and go with me

Somehow I know, I've waited my whole life to see

You standing there, with the wind in your hair

I'm as sure as a boy could...

Why don't you come and go with me

Somehow I know, that this changes everything.

You're standing here, it's crystal clear

I'm as sure as a boy, could be

You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams

You are the girl that's been running around in my...

Hey, I finally found you

I've been dreaming about you, yea..

You are the girl that's been running around in my...

Hey, I finally found you

I've been dreaming about you.

You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams.

You've been running around in my dreams.

You've been running around in my dreams

You are the girl that's been running around in my dreams

As the song faded, Corey took a deep breath. Looking for any signs of Laney's emotions. Laney was very impressed, Core wrote a song and it was amazing.

I got off the stage and walked over to Laney. "Laney, I'm sorry for how I've been so oblivious for so long." _Core read the note, he really read it and is saying he's sorry. _

I pulled Laney towards me, leaning down to meet her lips. After a gentle passionate kiss, I rested my for head against hers and told her, "I love you, Laney." Laney hugged my and I heard her say something, but it was too muffled. Pulling her away slightly, I asked her to repeat herself. Blushing madly she said, "I love you too, Core." Being super happy I pulled for back into the hug never wanting to let go. In the background Kin and Kon were smiling. Taking a video to post on the internet for all to see.


End file.
